Zero's Sudden Problem
by Windrises
Summary: Zero's been doing better than ever at defeating Emperor Charles' threats. Charles and Ozai team up and Ozai hires his daughter to get rid of Zero.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by Sunrise and is based on a manga. Avatar: The Last Airbender was created Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Bonietzko and is was done by Nickelodeon.

Zero, also known as Lelouch Lamperouge, and his teammates had been having more success recently than they had during the previous year. Zero had defeated Princess Cornelia a few months ago. He started going after Emperor Charles' team.

Lelouch went home and recorded a message to send to the Emperor. He said, "You might as well give up. You're not one to give genuine compliments, but I think that you can admit that I'm the greatest opponent that you've ever fought. I've defeated several of your sidekicks. Surrounding to justice is your best option." He stopped recording and sent the message to the Emperor's phone.

C. C. walked up to him and asked, "Wasn't that a foolish thing to do?"

Lelouch asked, "How could what I did count as foolish?"

C. C. answered, "You admitted what a big threat you. That might motivate the Emperor to hire a new threat."

Lelouch confidently replied, "I assure you that there's no threat that he can hire that would defeat me."

C. C. smiled and said, "Your ego never fails to stop growing."

Lelouch smiled back and replied, "I'm confident about how heroic I am. I don't have an ego problem." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch said, "You have a different kind of problem."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch answered, "You have the problem of love. You're crazy about me."

C. C. replied, "You're crazy about me too so you have the same problem. However, I don't consider being in love with you a problem. You're the thing in life I'm most thankful for."

Lelouch smiled proudly and responded, "The thing in life that I'm most thankful is how charismatic and hot I am."

C. C. replied, "That's not a very mature thing to be most thankful for."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so charming that I often give myself compliments. You're right about me having an ego problem. The only thing in my life that's bigger than my ego is my love for you." C. C. blushed and kissed Lelouch.

Meanwhile, Emperor Charles listened to Lelouch's phone message and was very upset. He was going to do a passionate rant about his hatred for Lelouch, but he got a sudden call on his monitor screen.

Ozai, the leader of the Fire Nation, appeared on Charle's monitor screen and said, "Greetings Emperor Charles."

Charles grumpily asked, "What do you want?"

Ozai said, "I've heard about the problems that Zero and his teammates have brought to you."

Charles asked, "Are you going to make fun of me about it?"

Ozai answered, "I'm a mature man so I'm going to skip such silliness. I want to support your plan of making sure that Britannia upstages Area 11."

Charles knew that Ozai wouldn't offer to help him without asking for something in return. He angrily stared at Ozai and asked, "What do you want in return?"

Ozai tried to have an innocent smile on his face while saying, "I just want to make sure that my Fire Nation gets the proper respect that it deserves. I have the resources to have Zero destroyed. If you make sure that the Fire Nation is the most powerful nation in the world, other than Britannia, then I'll have Zero and all of his family and friends eliminated."

Charles and Ozai were almost equally evil. They hardly ever respected anybody, other than themselves, but they respected each other for how far they were willing to go for their selfish and evil goals. Charles had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I agree to your offer. Have Zero and all of the members of the Black Knights destroyed."

Ozai had an evil smile on his face too while saying, "Thank you agreeing to my offer. I'll burn down Zero's chances of saving Japan." Charles and Ozai both did an evil laugh.

Ozai walked to Princess Azula's room and said, "I have a new adventure for you to take care of."

Azula had an evil smile on her face while saying, "I'm excited about getting to spread more mayhem."

Ozai replied, "I'm so glad that have you as my daughter. Anyways, you're going to pay a visit to Area 11. Your job is to destroy Zero and his teammates."

Azula responded, "I'm thrilled about this new assignment." She and Ozai did a villainous laugh.

Lelouch Lamperouge was walking home when he saw brief glimpses of a mysterious girl following him. The girl was Azula. Lelouch was weirded out by Azula, but he had been used to dealing with weirdos. Plus, his mind was focused on how to defeat Emperor Charles.

Lelouch went into his house and started talking to C. C. in the living room. He said, "We need to have a meeting with the Black Knights. We're becoming more successful, but we need to take care of Charles."

C. C. had a nervous look on her face while saying, "The need to bring Charles down has grown even stronger."

Lelouch's eyes widened in fear and asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. answered, "He got a new business partner."

Lelouch asked, "Who is it?"

C. C. answered, "One of the most powerful and richest people in the world."

Leelouch asked, "Is it Bruce Wayne?"

C. C. shook her head and answered, "Charles teamed up with somebody who's as evil as he is."

Lelouch asked, "How do you know that?"

C. C. answered, "I used to be a detective."

The next day, Lelouch went home and noticed that graffiti was written on one of the walls of the house. It said, "I'm coming after you Zero?" Lelouch had a really scared look on his face. He knew that whoever broke into his house had figured out his secret identity.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and asked, "Do you know who broke into the house?"

C. C. shook her head and answered, "I was shopping while this was happening. They left something for you." She handed Lelouch a pin that had a cheerful face on it.

Lelouch looked at the pin and said, "Whoever did this is a threat. We're dealing with more than some troublemaking pranksters."

C. C. asked, "What should we do?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm going to get my Zero costume on and we're going to go to the hideout."

An hour later Zero and C. C. arrived at the Black Knights' hideout. Zero looked around and saw his sidekicks. He said, "It seems like the intruders aren't here." Zero explained to his sidekicks about the threat that was coming.

Kallen Kozuki asked, "Do you even know who this intruder are?"

Zero answered, "No, but the intruder figured out who I really am."

Kaname Ohgi replied, "Even we don't know who you really are."

Zero pointed to a few of the Black Knights and said, "Guard the front door and guard any other type of entrance that we have." The Black Knights started surrounding the hideout to protect it from the intruder.

Zero went to his personal room of the hideout to think about what to do. C. C. went into the room too. Since nobody else was there Lelouch took off his Zero mask and said, "I'm more in doubt with myself than I have been in months."

C. C. replied, "This new enemie of ours really seem to have you worried."

Lelouch and C. C. played catch with the Zero mask while Lelouch said, "I don't know what type of powers this new enemy will have. I sent the Black Knights to guard us, but I don't know if they'll survive the wrath of these people."

C. C. put her arm around Lelouch and said, "You can't let fear be the boss of your life choices, especially in these tough times. You have to be brave and dangerous person that I love." She kissed Lelouch on the lips.

The brief moment of comfort that C. C. gave to Lelouch made him feel more optimistic. He put his mask back on and said, "We're going to win this fight." C. C. smiled, because she was glad to see Zero be brave.

The Black Knights thought they were prepared to take Azula down, but they sure were wrong. Azula punched and kicked every one of Zero's sidekicks. General Tohdoh punched Azula in the face. Azula said, "Your attempts to stop me are like games."

General Tohdoh asked, "What do you mean?"

Azula answered, "People have fun playing games, but most games end quickly. I have fun fighting you and the others, but this is going to end soon." She grabbed General Tohdoh and kicked him to the ground.

Kallen used one of Rakshata's mechs to knock Azula to the ground. She was going to use the mech to get rid of Azula, but she used her powers to zap the mech apart. Kallen got out of the mech ten seconds before it blew up. She punched Kallen to the ground. Ohgi was about to punch Azula, but she knocked him out.

Zero went into the room and said, "Greetings intruders." He looked around and saw that Azula had defeated all of his sidekicks.

C. C. went into the room too and was horrified to see how dangerous Azula was. Zero whispered to her, "Please hide in the room."

C. C. whispered, "I'm not your sidekick."

Zero whispered, "I'm not making you hide to make you feel unimportant. I'm telling you to hide, because I love you."

C. C. responded, "I love you which is why I'm going to help you fight."

Azula said, "I want to have a solo fight with you."

Zero asked, "What would be the point of that?"

Azula answered, "I'm the one who planned on bringing you down and I intend on writing about my fight with you in my journal. I'll go down in history as a punk, but also a hero. You'll go down in history as one of my punks who suffered my wrath."

Zero looked at Azula. Since Azula was wearing an eye mask, using his geass would be too hard. Both opponents were masterminds, but they weren't the best at strength. However, they were determined to beat each other up. Zero punched Azula a few times, but Azula grabbed Zero by the throat and kicked him several hundred feet away. Zero got zero seconds to recover, because Azula punched and kicked him several times.

Zero asked, "What's your problem?"

Azula defensively said, "I'm not a problem. Don't make me seem guilty. I know that I'm harsh, but I'm a heroic vigilante."

Zero replied, "You're a fool for beating me up then."

Azula asked, "Any reason why you would dare to insult me like that?"

Zero had a smug smile underneath his mask. He faced Azula and said, "You and I are similar people. We both want to save the world. We want to make things better for the people that we care about." He threw the cheerful pin at Azula and said, "We both want to see those types of smiles come from the people that deserve it."

Azula asked, "Then why do you waste your time hurting the good people of Britannia?"

Zero burst into laughter at the thought of Britannia's people being good. He said, "I'm willing to share with you the cruel secrets of Britannia if you stop beating the heck out of me. I'm sure that I have enough dirt to fill up your journal." Azula got listened to Zero about how evil Emperor Charles, Prince Schneizel, and the other members of Britannia are.

Azula sighed and said, "I'll forgive you for now, because I believe that there's bigger enemies to take care of. My teammates were right about me needing to focus on getting rid of Ozai."

Zero replied, "Emperor Charles is the real threat."

Emperor Charles appeared on Zero's monitor screen and said, "How strange of you guys to work out your differences."

Zero asked, "How did you know about that?"

Ozai appeared on the monitor screen too and said, "I helped Emperor Charles upgrade his technology. We put security games that you had no chance of being able to find."

The Black Knights and Azula horrified to find out that Charles and Ozai were working together.

Zero asked, "Why did you two team-up?"

Charles answered, "We both are willing to sacrifice billions of people to achieve world peace."

Ozai replied, "We both have some of the most advanced and dangerous plans of the modern age."

Charles said, "Vigilantes, like the Black Knights, can't save the world. You act like you'll do anything to for your goals, but the brief traces of morality you have left stop you from getting anything done."

Ozai replied, "We're the ones who are going to save the world. However, you won't ignored, because Schneizel and I are going to blame everything that happens on you." The two villains did an evil laugh. A few minutes later, the villains were beaten up by C. C. and got handcuffed by her.

Zero and Azula were both confused. Neither of them had ordered their teams to do that. Azula walked up to General Tohdoh and asked, "How did C. C. get to the villains' hideout so fast?"

General Tohdoh said, "While you and Zero were beating each other up, C. C. started realizing how similar Charles and Ozai's goals were."

Ohgi replied, "They started heading to the villains' hideout while you two were fighting each other."

Zero and Azula were both embarrassed. They were supposed to be the masterminds of their teams, but they failed to find out about the real conflict. Zero faced Azula and said, "We both have similar flaws and strengths."

Azula replied, "Then lets stop focusing on the part of the glass that's empty and fill up our optimism and determination with the glass that's full."

Zero whispered, "What a corny way of speaking." Azula overheard Zero and wrote about what a hypocrite he is.

C. C. returned. She faced Zero and Azula and said, "You two need to stop acting like edgy tough guys."

Zero replied, "Fair enough."

C. C. said, "You need to remember that common sense is essential for taking care of conflicts."

Azula replied, "Good advice."

Zero and Azula shook hands. They were both incredibly flawed people who had a lot to improve on. However instead of feeling ashamed of themselves for not stopping the villains' conflict, they felt proud of C. C. for the new type of justice and optimism they had brought to the citizens of Japan.

Zero said, "I still need to work on being a better hero. I need to live up to your perfect legacy."

C. C. blushed and replied, "Thank you, but I'm hardly perfect."

Zero said, "You're the most perfect thing in my life." Zero and C. C. kissed. Things weren't perfect, but they felt perfect when they were with each other.


End file.
